User talk:Superwritermaniac
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lord cobra (ghostly corpse).png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- M-NUva (Talk) 22:08, 21 September 2011 Dude.. listen, don't counter-edit that's called an edit-war and can get you banned.. just leave the Deletion Tag and let the admins decide for themselves: if you are caught removing these tags you can be banned - so best just to leave them be until an admin arrives: if your articles are geniune (with links) most admins will let them survive 21:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) My reply: I'm sorry, it's just that ResonX is being mean to me (cries) Reson has a lot of knowledge on memes and chan culture - as such he can sometimes act "mean" as you put it, just leave him be.. he means well: this wiki generally doesn't allow fan-fiction however once fiction is on the internet and well-known enough it is usually valid, you just have to prove it is geniune 22:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) My reply: Why wasn't i warned of this when i first made Lord Cobra? and besides, there's videos that proofs there on the internat! Listen to me! You, sir, are pathetic. Your "works" are not in the least bit well–made, funny, interesting or creative. What you do is below Youtube Poop, it's Rubbish. You're not supposed to create articles for any of your own characters, no matter how well–made your stuff might be (and trust me, yours is not at all), and the fact that you're doing that in the first place shows that you're a self–absorbed egomaniac. I've looked at your videos, and from what I've seen all you do is stick a few random cartoon clips into movies, without any jokes, and occasionally throw in a terrible MS Paint edit of someone else's character. That, and you can't even spell. Seriously, how old are you?Moleman 9000'' 22:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC)'' My reply: (Wimpers) well, sorry if i'm not perfect in your eyes, but i'm not self-absorbed! yor just being a bully! don't you even know i'm Autisic? that's why my spellings lousy! look, i get you don't like the series, but that does not grant you the right to be a troll! your not even an Aminitstrighter, your just a jackass trolling contributer! have to admit that personal attack on someone's work (no matter how bad you think it may be) was kind of uncalled for and not really relevent to the argument of whether or not the articles should stay or not.. it is possible Superwritermaniac is trolling but flaming him isn't helping the matter - though please in future read this: Rules - it may help avoid things like this happening again 22:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) My reply: I'm ot the troll! i mean, i know i should've been mature then this, and i been hit by hard criticsum before, but, that gut pushed some pretty mean buttons! why is he even allowed on this wiki?! if you feel you were the victim of cyberbullying inform an admin - it is taken seriously as a Rule Infringement, but be aware that Reson may not of intended to bully you, some people just have a fiery personality 22:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) My reply: Whos the Amin, or even a founder around here? Some admins for this wiki that are still active include User:Amnestyyy, User:Queen Misery, User:Inferno Pendragon, and I think User:Deathwalker 13000. All of them should be very helpful.--Snakewhip 22:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Deathwalker and the Secret are also Founders (or at least have the power of a Founder) - however please remember someone voting for your articles to be deleted isn't sufficient grounds: you need to include an account of any harassment you feel has occured (sufficient to be a personal attack) - it's not something to be taken lightly so only do this is you are serious 22:42, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ResonX Alright, maybe you should stop putting in villains you make up as part of your fanfiction or whatever. I think that's why ResonX is getting on your case. Try making some articles about villains from some more official media and I'll try and get ResonX to lay off, OK? MajinAbura 22:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) My reply: I'm sorry if the villains articales i have up not "Popular" enough, but that does not mean they shouldn't be ackknowlegde! .. please, do not argue with admins - that is going to make things worse.. maybe take a little break and come back once things have calmed down: would hate you see you get banned over silly things like this 22:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) You Have Awoken The Dragon.. Okay.. I'm awake and to be frank I'm not happy at what has transpired: tell me what happened (try and be as mature as possible - none of this crying stuff) and explain why this requires admin attention.. Inferno Pendragon 22:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) My reply: sorry, one of your users, ResonX, is being a total, uh, not nice guy, and keeps flaging my artitcales cause they had villains not "Known" or "Mainstrem" enough, but i don't think they don't deserve reinition, and he goe below the belt and insults my work, and to top it off, he does not even care i'm autisic! look, i'm sorry i prematurely made artitcales with characters ResonX said to be not esblablish, and i kinda resect his opinion of my series, but that does not mean the characters i made don't deserve reinition. we have talked to Reson about his actions regarding the personal statements - in truth people shouldn't care about autism at all.. you are a person.. not a disability - I treat you as I treat all users.. Reson was wrong and I shall fix that to the best of my abilities: you have provided links and that should be valid enough, if it is on Youtube it counts as an Internet Villain in my opinion Inferno Pendragon 23:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) My reply: Oh by the way, can i have permission to remove the deletion flags now that they are valided. This isn't about what happened with Reson anymore - this is about something that has occured on this wiki a while back and I need to be frank here.. have you at any point been a part of Walter Hedgehog related spam (or Kai Lan)? I need a truthful answer here because I've been reminded by a user of why we don't normally allow fan-fiction here Inferno Pendragon 00:08, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My Reply: (Kinda Starts to cry) No, i don't even know who he is! don't do that - reply sensibly.. it's not a game, I understand you're confused and that is due to us as a wiki failing in some vital rules, which I need to try and fix, I just need to know you are geniunely not here to simply cause trouble, because the last thing we need is another troll (so far you are not a troll in my eyes, however you need to sit back and think before you reply at times - I know it can be difficult but try) Inferno Pendragon 00:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My reply: No, i know not of Walter Hegdehog or Kai lai. Those are very new names to me. i don't know your past with those two and why you hate them, but i can say i know nothing of them! To Pendragon: look, i'm sorry if i somehow added salt to and old wound, i mean, i didn't know some jokers like Walter Hedgehog or Kai Lan made prior trouble, but, i just want to say i am not them, or do i know them, i was just a simple flimsmen trying get people to reinnise my series and what it's about, i know nothing about flame wars, Fan fiction problems, strict rules, or anything, nor do i encourage causing trouble, in fact, in my wiki, if anyone is out of line, i instintanisly block them! but i'm off the subject, i 'm just trying to say, i had absiluly no idea that this wiki had a, how should i say it? colorful history with spammers, but i like to say i'm not a spammer, just a misguided simple filmsmen with NO knowlegde of this wiki's history. The head of the wiki steps in. Inferno has called me back to this wiki to deal with a few things... And I see that you have (maybe unintentionally) caused a bit of trouble. I am Deathwalker 13000, the head of this wiki. Listen up. We have had a history of trolls and other nasty users coming in and trying to screw things up on the wiki. It doesn't matter whether you are autistic or not- the rules apply to you just as they do to every other user. You've already been warned by ResonX (albeit through bullying, which is not tolerated here) that fanfiction is not allowed on this wiki. We have strict rules here. If you do anything against our rules, you will be liable for banning. No tears, no whining; rule-breaking means getting banned. Also, due to the possibility of you being a troll, your activity on this wiki will be monitored. This website is not 4Chan- Trolling will get you banned in a heartbeat. Thank you; I hope I don't need to come back down here and ban you. I apologize for appearing strict, but rule breaking will NOT be tolerated. I don't want this to happen again. Follow the rules, and we will have no reason to complain. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 02:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My reply: I just like to say i'm not a troll, i was just highly uninformed on how this wiki, i was only trying to intertrudose the characters i made in my crossover series into this well informitive series for these reasons 1: people learning of my series 2: that this is a VILLIANS wiki. 3: this wiki seems to have several internet villains, so why not mine. 4: again, i was very ill-informed and just made stupid mistakes, i didn't troll anywone! at least not knowingly, i just made some every stupid mistakes and was without knowledge of certen problems, i'm just a haif-minded well meaning filmsmen. I see. The place to advertise your other websites and introduce your characters would be on your own user page. That's it. No making pages for these characters; keep them on your User Page. And about internet villains... Villains like Weegee and The King get to have pages because they have accumulated enough infamy across the web. Villains of non-viral youtube videos and fanfictions don't have a place here. Keep this in mind. (So sayeth the Arbiter) 02:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My reply: Oh, well, again, sorry for added salt on an old wound, and, i didn't know there's more work for internet villains to even aloowed to be beyond the userpage then thought, i mean i get the characters i added weren't "Popular" enough, but i didn't realise they have to be universealy popular to even be allowed to have pages. Man i feel like a jackass! RE: I've lifted the ban and explained why we did so, in general on this wiki we give second chances if people explain themselves and we are working on better ways to deal with conflict - the rules seem strict but as I mentioned before if people take the time to read them beforehand many of these mistakes do not occur (unless there are things that need corrected, such as when we had to make the "no non-meme" rule in the first place due to excessive spamming from malicious users of old) Queen Misery 00:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Reply Actually, the category "Obscure Villains" has been deleted for some time (and not even by me). The problem is that when a category is deleted its link remain in the article it included; so as a housecleaning work" I remove them to remove the deleted category for good; to prevent articles from being added in a category that no longer exists. Apparently, "Obscure Villains" was deleted because it was too vague a term. To my mind, no matter how popular or well-known the setting is, every villain can be featured in this wiki as long as it exists in a real work of fiction and fits our definition of a villain. I apologise for removing the tags, deleting articles and category is not a job that I like at all, yet is unfortunately necessary. By the way, I advise you to sign the messages you leave on discussion boards, to facilitate answers. Balthus Dire 14:27, February 13, 2012 (UTC) My reply: Oh, sorry. i just didn't know. Main villains Fagin is the main villain of War of the Birds ''no doubt about it. The problem is not about Fagin, the problem is that the category "Main Villains" has been deleted. Three times to be exact. And about a year ago, the identical category "Antagonists" was deleted as well for the same reasons. As I told you before, a deleted category cannot truly disappear until it has been removed from all its entries, so every entry must be removed one by one. If not, people would still add articles to categories that no longer exist, not knowing that the category has been deleted. I find it troublesome so I try to delete these categories in all senses of the word. And trust me, it is a very tedious task that I '''really' dislike. To tell you why the category "Main Villains" was deleted, it was because of several problems: *It included characters who are the ONLY villain of their story, or at least the only important one, which is not worth mentioning. *It did not only included the main villain of a story, it also included villains who become important at only one point of the story, and even worse, villains who never were "Main Villains" to begin with, thus it was too vague and to hard to control. *It was redundant to the "Big Bads" and "Bigger Bads" categories; who are explained in the Big Bad article. I guess you already know about them. *Finally, it was marked for deletion but its creators removed the deletion tags several times. Then, it was recreated after its deletion. This is against the rules and as you know, we admins cannot let this happen, if not the whole wiki becomes a mess. I hope that this answer satisfies you. If you have any other question, please do ask me or another admin any time. I willbe glad to answer as soon as I can. See you around. Balthus Dire 22:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) PS: As I told you before, please use the "sign" button when you write a message. If not, I cannot know who wrote me and I cannot answer quickly. Balthus Dire 23:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC) My reply: Ok, i got it now. My reply Please don't mention it. But seriously, you should use spell check. There is no excuse for flagrant spelling errors like you make.Moleman 9000'' 03:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC)'' Your "spelling" ... is absolutely inexcusable. Use freaking spellcheck or stop contributing. Moleman 9000'' 02:46, May 2, 2012 (UTC)'' Jappleack The issue isn't whether Jappleack qualifies as a villain. The issue is the quality of the article, which is horrendous and full of flagrant spelling errors. Your writing is absolutely atrocious. You clearly do not use spellcheck nor do you look over your work before publishing it. That is inexcusable. This site has quality standards, and if an article has no original content, barely any content at all, or if it's just plain poorly written, it is liable to be deleted even if the character is a valid villain. If that is the case, it won't be locked, so that it can be recreated as a decent article, which yours are not. I want you to revise Jappleack so that all spelling and grammar is correct. Otherwise, I will see to it that the article is deleted just to get the point across to you. Your computer should have spellcheck, so you have no excuse not to. Quite frankly, if I were in charge of this site, I would have banned you permanently back in September for having the arrogance and gall to create articles for your own stupid fan characters. You claim to be autistic, but that is no excuse for acting stupid. Case in point: I MYSELF AM AUTISTIC, yet my pages are some of the best–written on the site. Moleman 9000'' 00:11, June 2, 2012 (UTC)'' My reply: i am only mildly autistic, to the point i learn slowly to almost near impossable, not to the point that everything i write is nonsense and irr-readable. the site itself didn't have a spellcheck, nor does it point out errors. so it's not my fault that the creaters of the Wiki world didn't add editing capablities. Reson is NOT in charge of this site - if you feel he is harassing you (which he is dangerous close to doing, yet again) in future inform me or another admin.. being an older user doesn't give him authority to bully others: also if you wish help with your articles you can ask me or another user (perhaps one you trust) to check over your articles for you (if you wish): thanks in advance Queen Misery 17:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) My reply: listen, he's half justifived, i am a crud speller. but, if you like to give a few creative adjustments to Jappleack, be my guest. second, i'm sure he means well, he just wants to protact this site from those that might grant blemishes to it. A Little Bit on the Medic I know you didn't mean to. But the Medic is one of the nine characters that are playable in Team Fortress 2. Even though his main purpose is to heal his team, the way he does it is by walking behind his teammates and using his main weapon; the Medi-Gun. The Medi-Gun creates a weird stream that heals all injuries on a fellow teammate. But even then the Medic can also hold his own in combat. Venage237 20:42, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why don't you see him as a villain? My reply: Simple, he was gonna kill alice cause he thought Alice was a monster, and was too ignorent to know that from a little girl that ate gianto cookies. Also, it's alice's fault for NOT EVEN TRYING TO REASON WITH THE MORON! I just don't see ignorecne as evil. It's just another form of stupidity. Unless Dodo knew Alice was a human girl AND still was gonna kill, i can't see him as a villain. He is more of a ignorent and failure to know better idiot then a legit villain of Alice in Wonderland like say, The Queen of Hearts. Well; the both tried to tell him to stop; from what I rememberThat Dawg 02:19, August 20, 2013 (UTC) My reply: Well neither of them tried to tell him he was a LITTLE GIRL and NOT A MONSTER! He was only gonna kill Alice cause he thought he was battling a monster. I do not see Mr. Dodo as a villain. okThat Dawg 23:52, August 20, 2013 (UTC)